Knowing You
by DreamersSpirit
Summary: Laurel starts to get suspicious when it seems as though Oliver and Felicity know each other better than she thought they did.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story doesn't really have any place in the TV show's timeline. In this world, Laurel and Oliver are together (for now) and Tommy is still alive and friends with both Laurel and Oliver. I think that about covers it. Hopefully This will turn into a longer story, but that is going to depend on how you all like it! If no one is interested, I won't continue.

I do not own any of the Arrow Characters, I'm just having some fun :)

* * *

Laurel and Oliver hand their tickets to the gate keeper and walk through the turn style, ready for a beautiful day at Starling City Waterpark. With a massive wave pool and numerous slides and attractions, the waterpark was sure to keep them busy for the day. Oliver had decided to let the bad guys have a rest for the day, so he sent a text Felicity and Dig telling them to take the day off. Neither complained, it was probably long overdue. The waterpark was Laurel's idea, and he was really looking forward to it. At first she thought he might be self-conscious because of his scars, but really he couldn't care less. He didn't want to talk about the scars, or how he got them, but he wasn't worried about hiding them. Besides, it was still early in the summer and there weren't as many people at the park as he expected. As they walked, he peeled his shirt off and stuck it in his bag.

"Oh look, isn't that the girl who did your internet at the club? What was her name?"

"Felicity?" Oliver said, surprised see his IT guru lying on a lounge chair about fifteen feet away from them.

"That was her name! Felicity. Let's go say hello." Laurel suggested. Oliver looked at her with an incredulous look. It was weird for her to suggest going over to say hello to someone she had only met in passing and, as far as Laurel knew, that Oliver just hired for some work at the club. But he follows her over anyway to say hello.

"Felicity!" Laurel says as they approach.

Felicity turns her head away from the friend she is talking to toward the sound of her name. Oliver is taken aback by how peaceful and beautiful she looks. She is wearing a black bikini that is just skimpy enough to be sexy, without being trashy and she has a smile on her face that could light up the foundry. Oliver was even more convinced that giving her and Dig the day off was the right choice.

"Oliver! Laurel! Fancy meeting you here." She said with the same radiant, confident smile on her face. Oliver couldn't help but smile back. She turned back to her friend and said, "Arielle, this is Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen. Oliver, Laurel, this is my friend Arielle." Oliver could see the young woman's shock as she took in his scars, but just politely murmured a, "Nice to meet you."

"Hello Arielle, Felicity." He said with a nod to each woman. "Enjoying the nice weather we're having?"

"Very much, thanks. I'm surprised to see you here; I would have thought you had a pool at home." Felicity replied.

"A pool we have… but no water slides." He said in a playful tone.

"Well we just wanted to say hello," said Laurel. "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"Thank you! See ya later." Felicity replied with a small wave as she turned back to Arielle to continue their conversation.

* * *

Laurel turned away from the pretty blonde techy, contemplating her reaction to Oliver. After she suggested the waterpark this morning, she immediately regretted it. What was she thinking? Oliver wouldn't want to flaunt his scars for everyone in Starling City to see. She felt terrible for even suggesting it! But he didn't see any problem and was determined to go after she suggested it. Therefore, she had spent the morning preparing for the questioning looks and the sidelong glances that they were sure to receive. That was why when she saw a familiar face in the IT girl, she thought it would be good to go over and say hello. Now, she wasn't so sure. Felicity didn't seem fazed by the sight of Oliver's scars. Almost as though she had seen them before. Like she was used to seeing them. Laurel was even still slightly taken aback when he first removed his shirt so it surprised her when Felicity didn't seem disturbed by the sight. She thought about bringing it up with Oliver, but deciding against it. Maybe Felicity just had a killer poker face.

* * *

As Felicity turned back to Arielle, ready to resume their conversation about Arielle's recent vacation to Europe, she noticed the look on her friend's face and decided to give her a minute. Seeing Oliver shirtless was probably a bit of a shock for her. And not only because of the scars. Felicity brought Arielle back with a snap in front of her face. Arielle blinked a few times and then looked at Felicity in shock.

"You know OLIVER QUEEN!?" she stage whispered.

"Not very well," Felicity replied, untruthfully. She'd been working with him for months now, and they had actually gotten to know each other pretty well. She would even go so far as to say they were friends, of a sort. "I work for his company and he's asked me to do some odd jobs here and there." She didn't feel bad about lying to her friend. It was better for everyone this way.

"Good Lord, even with all the scars, he is gorgeous. Too bad he's got a gorgeous girlfriend to match."

Felicity smiled and said, "Yeah that's pretty much the gist of it. Ken and Barbie, those two." Arielle murmured her agreement and they returned to their earlier conversation.

* * *

Oliver was still thinking about Felicity and how comfortable and relaxed she looked lounging in her pool chair when Laurel broke into his thoughts.

"What about that one?" She asked, pointing up at a large platform with four different colored tubes coming off of it. "We can race!" she said excitedly.

"Let's do it" He replied with a smile on his face. He needed this day off as much as his team did. Together they climbed up the stairs to the back of the line. When they reached the last person in line, Oliver recognized the sexy black swimsuit standing there. "Felicity! We meet again." He said, a boyish smirk on his face. She turned and greeted them with an adorable smirk, but Oliver's attention was drawn to Felicity's right side. At first, he thought she had a piece of grass or something, just under the string of her swimsuit top, but then he realized it was a tiny arrow tattooed along one of her ribs. He blinks and looks up into her crystal blue eyes. An overwhelming sense of pride and belonging filled him. He is shocked at the reaction the small tattoo causes and it takes him a moment to get his emotions under control. He gives Felicity a small smile to show his appreciation and approval.

"Are you guys ready to race?" The lifeguard managing the slides broke the spell with his question and all four contestants stepped up to their slides. "On your mark! Get set! GO!"

* * *

Felicity was exhausted. Something about spending a day at the water park was even more tiring than her "regular" gig as side-kick to the Starling City Vigilante. Thinking about Oliver brought a smile to her face. She hadn't been sure how he would react to her tattoo. She didn't want him to think she was being sloppy and that someone might figure out that she was working with the hood. It was small and inconspicuous, though and he seemed to actually appreciate it. She turned off the lights in her apartment and headed to bed.

Something woke her up, right before her alarm would have. She lay in bed, silently listening to the sounds of her apartment, trying to figure out what might have woken her. Then she heard a sound that was out of place, a slight tapping that sounded like it was coming from her window. She sighed in relief. It was just the tree outside tapping on the glass. She heard it again and decided to get up and just open the window. It would drive her nuts if she had to sit and listen to it. She through back her curtains and promptly lost five years of her life. Irritated, she opened the window to see a grinning vigilante perched on a tree limb outside her window. "Oliver!" She scolded. "What are you doing here? You scared the life out of me!" Backing up to let him climb through the window, she crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.

"I have something to show you."

"Something that couldn't wait until I see you in two hours?"

He looked as though he was pondering that for a moment, then replied, "Yeah it probably could have waited. But I'm here now," *charming grin* "and seeing as how you're up, I didn't want to wait to show you."

Rolling her eyes, Felicity gave him an exasperated smile and said, "Okay, well what is it?"

He grinned as he started to remove his jacket and un-tuck his shirt. Felicity raised an eyebrow and said, "Exactly how undressed are you planning on getting?"

Chuckling, he lifted the hem of his shirt and showed her the tiny, fresh arrow tattoo that mirrored her own. Her breath caught in her throat and her vision blurred slightly when her eyes filled with tears. Oliver broke the silence saying sheepishly, "I really liked yours." She chuckled and blinked back the unshed tears, gingerly running a finger across the arrow. "I think we should talk Dig into one too… Make it a team thing." His voice was slightly hoarse and she was surprised at the effect it had on her emotions, already in overdrive.

She gave him a smile as she back up a step and said, "Fantastic idea. Do you think it's dangerous?"

"Only if someone found out what it means. I think we can keep it between us."

Felicity's alarm rang from her bedside table. "Time to wake up." She said, ironically. "Would you be so kind as to leave so I can get showered and ready?"

Oliver gave her one of his real smiles and left the same way he came. "See you at the foundry."

* * *

While she was getting ready that morning, she had thought about the small arrow tattoos. She couldn't… or perhaps didn't want to identify the emotion that hit her so strongly when Oliver lifted his shirt. She couldn't deny that she had a bit of a crush on him. But that's all it was, she would get over it eventually. _Any girl would be hard pressed NOT to have a crush on the man. He's gorgeous and charming. Double whammy for all us romantics out here. _She thought. And that doesn't even begin to touch the whole hero thing. Felicity is convinced that her crush will dissipate eventually and therefore the emotion that assaulted her this morning could not have been love.

Now, as Felicity walked into Verdant to grab a bottle of water before heading down to the basement, she did not notice the other two people occupying the club. Sitting at the bar, chatting with Tommy, was Laurel. She'd been spotted, so she couldn't turn around and sneak out, so she walked up to them, as though it wasn't strange at all for her to be at the club on a Saturday morning.

"Hello! Oliver called and said he was having some tech problems that he needed some help with." She was doing her best to keep her cover, but the people across from her looked at her skeptically.

"Oliver called you over this morning?" Laurel asked. "Because he didn't say anything about it yesterday when we ran into you at the waterpark."

"Yeah, he called me this morning and asked if I could stop by." Felicity answered, hoping that would be enough.

"Hmmm." She replied. "Well he's not-"

"Felicity! There you are, where have you been?" Oliver asked, unaware of their audience. Felicity spun around plastering a big smile on her face and trying to convey her distress to him. He, of course, misunderstood her distress and looked at her in alarm. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, grasping her upper arms.

"Hey Ollie." Laurel's greeting caught him off guard and Felicity could see that he finally got it and she gave him a look that said, _Way to go, genius! Now what?! _

Oliver slowly removed his hands from Felicity, trying to think of a way to smooth this over. Nothing came to mind so he just acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Hey Laurel, Tommy. Felicity and I have some business to take care of, so we will see you later." He turned and looked at Felicity pointedly and she gave him a look that said, _Smooth, Queen, real smooth._ As he turned her by her shoulders and led her away from Laurel and Tommy.

* * *

Laurel watched her boyfriend walk away with the IT girl and wondered again about the strange feeling she had that they knew each other better than they let on. She decided to ask Oliver about it. As soon as she got the chance to talk to him, and not a minute later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! I am overwhelmed at the amount of support this story has received! Thank you all so much for the encouragement! This being my very first story _(EVER!),_ I am very grateful for the warm welcome into the fanfiction world! That being said, here is the next chapter. I was slightly intimidated by the response to chapter one, so hopefully this one will exceed your expectations. Please let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

"Well, that went nicely." Felicity muttered under her breath as she and Oliver made their way down the metal stairs into the foundry's sublevel.

"Something to say, Felicity?" Oliver asked with a stony look on his face. He knew he'd made a mistake with Laurel and Tommy and he was trying to figure out how to fix it.

"Yes, actually. How exactly have you kept this," she makes a sweeping motion with her hand to indicate the room around them, "a secret? You are the absolute _worst_ liar I have ever met. And I come from a long line of bad liars." He could see she was irritated, and frankly so was he. He had a feeling he knew what Laurel was thinking, and it didn't have anything to do with the vigilante. He was trying to figure out why the thought intrigued him so much. He would be able to smooth things over with Laurel, but he was starting to wonder if he wanted to.

"It seems that the only time I can't come up with a good cover story, is when you're involved." He said. "I'll think of something to tell them that will explain this morning as well as why we might be together in the future."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged and walked to her computers. "Okay, but it better be realistic. The whole 'technical help' thing is going to get old soon." She called over her shoulder.

"You just worry about breaking through the firewall on that phone, and I will take care of Laurel and Tommy."

She gave him an incredulous look, clearly not convinced of his powers of persuasion. He threw in a grin and she rolled her eyes, turning back to her computers. Oliver couldn't help but notice the way her lips looked when she smirked at him. _Definitely kissable… But that's just an observation,_ Oliver thought. He turned and walked away from Felicity, before he made too many more observations.

Diggle walked in then and Oliver started filling him in on their next target while they both prepared to spar.

"What's that?" Diggle asked, indicating the new arrow tattoo lining Oliver's rib. "Did you get some new ink?"

Oliver spent the next twenty-five minutes trying to convince Diggle that he should join the team and get a matching tattoo… Something Dig wasn't very keen on.

"Oliver don't you think it would be kind of weird for you to have a matching tattoo with your 'bodyguard'? People will think that island changed you more than they realized." He said pointedly. Diggle laughed at Oliver's hard glare.

"Felicity has one too." Oliver argued.

Diggle gave him a look and then grinned saying, "Well I guess just the two of you will have matching tats then." Oliver didn't want to examine the flutter in his gut at this revelation too closely. The reason behind it may be more than he is ready for.

* * *

Diggle knew that Oliver got the subtle hint by the heated glare he got in return. The minute he met Felicity, Dig knew it would only be a matter of time before Oliver brought her into the fold. Not only could the man not lie to save his life to this girl, but there was a chemistry there, an honesty between the two of them that Diggle had yet to see Oliver display with anyone else. He figured it was only a matter of time before Oliver realized the obvious. And from what he'd heard of the fiasco that morning, it would seem his girlfriend would probably realize it before him.

There was a chirping sound coming from the table between the training area and Felicity's computers. Oliver walked over to check the message on his phone. "Laurel wants to have lunch." He said, annoyed.

_Yep. She knows something's up._ Diggle thought.

"Felicity, what have you got on that phone?"

"Nothing yet, this is a serious encryption for a phone. It will probably be about another hour." She replied. Oliver didn't look happy.

"No excuse." Diggle said with a mischievous grin. He got a fierce glare in response, and he couldn't hold back the laugh. Probably not one of his best moves, since he still had about fifteen minutes of sparing time before Oliver had to leave. A lot can happen in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Felicity was nervous for Oliver to meet with Laurel. She could see the awareness in the other woman's expression this morning. She knew something was up. She wondered how long it would take for Laurel to figure out their secret and they all ended up incarcerated. When she voiced her concerns to Oliver, he didn't seem apprehensive at all.

"My being the vigilante is the last thing Laurel suspects right now. You have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean I have nothing to worry about?! How can you know that? What else would she suspect?" Oliver stopped on his way to the stairs and walked back over to Felicity's desk. She was still seated and he towered over her. She pressed herself into the back of her chair when he leaned down and put an arm on either side of her. With their faces inches apart, she could smell the subtle aroma of his expensive cologne mingling with the coconut scented body spray she'd spritzed herself with that morning.

"Given my history, I think there is something very specific that she is suspecting us of right now," he said in a quiet, almost intimate, tone looking her directly in the eye.

"Oh?...OOOh!" She replied in understanding. _I can be so dense sometimes_, Felicity thought. _In my defense, however, who can think straight with tall, dark, and handsome three inches from your face? Not this girl!_ Oliver laughed warmly as he pushed away from her and, with a quick tap to her nose, continued his trek up the stairs.

"Text me if you get anything good off that phone!"

"Uh-huh… yeah…" Felicity was still slightly dazed. After a moment, she had shaken herself out of her and Oliver's meaning had finally sunk in. Laurel thought she was sleeping with Oliver! While she was irritated with Laurel for thinking that Oliver was still that person, she could understand how hard that would be to get over, especially since she knew he was hiding something. Felicity couldn't quite wipe the small smile off her face at the thought, though. While she knew that Oliver would make sure things worked out between him and Laurel, _(I mean he spent five years pining after the woman!) _she didn't think she imagined the nearly imperceptible glance aimed at her lips, or the dilation in his eyes when he was standing over her.

She could be content with that… For now…

* * *

Oliver stopped his bike in front of the restaurant where he was meeting Laurel. He didn't know what had gotten into him recently. Ever since he'd seen Felicity's tiny arrow tattoo, he could think of little else. He knew he loved Laurel. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. But he was starting to wonder if it was the kind of love he had anticipated for all those years or if perhaps it changed into something more platonic.

Just as he was about to enter the restaurant, he saw Laurel rounding the corner and decided to wait for her. She offered him a beautiful smile as she approached and took his proffered arm. Together they walked into the restaurant, where they were seated immediately.

Oliver could see that Laurel had something on her mind and he didn't have to wait long to find out what it was. Just after the waiter poured their wine and left them to peruse the menu, Laurel began her inquisition.

"So what was it that you were having trouble with this morning?" she asked.

Oliver pretended to misunderstand. "What do you mean?"

"Felicity. She was at the club this morning because you needed help with something." She flipped a page in the menu and added, "Presumably tech related."

Oliver didn't miss the slight gibe, but didn't acknowledge it. "Oh! Yeah, I was having some problems with my computer at the club. Something about Marcos? Micros? Macros? I don't know it started with an 'M' and Felicity came to fix it. Technology has changed a lot in five years."

"Yes it has. It's weird, Tommy didn't remember you mentioning any problems with your computer."

_She definitely chose the right profession_, thought Oliver. _Like a dog with a bone. _"I just went in this morning and it wasn't working, so I gave Felicity a call to see if she had time to stop by today to fix it." Laurel nodded thoughtfully and he could see that this was an explanation she accepted, although he felt as though there was something else bothering her.

They each ordered and while they waited for their food, they made small talk, each asking how the other's day was going and so forth. When their food arrived, Laurel resumed her questioning.

"Since we were talking about Felicity earlier," _Nice Laurel, subtle, _Oliver thought. "there was something I wanted to ask you about."

"About Felicity?" At her affirmative nod, he said, "Okay what is it?"

"Well, when we saw her at the waterpark yesterday, You didn't have a shirt on." Oliver raised his eyebrows at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"And? We were at a waterpark, what did you expect me to have on?"

"No, that's not what I meant. She wasn't surprised…" he tilted his head, still not sure what she was getting at. "It was as though she had seen your scars before, like she knew them." She finally said. It was a good thing Oliver learned to control his facial reactions on the island, because that definitely wasn't what he expected Laurel to say. While he was trying to come up with a logical excuse for this unanticipated development, Laurel continued, "And this morning it seemed as though you knew her much better than I would have thought you knew someone who set up your internet." She stared at him with an expectant expression, waiting for him to say something.

He looked at her and was only slightly surprised at how easily the lie came to him. "Felicity is friends with Carly, Diggle's girlfriend. We've run into each other quite a few times since the two of them started seeing each other. Carly is actually the one who suggested Felicity do the tech set up at the club. Felicity actually works for Queen Consolidated, so it was easy to negotiate. As far as my scars go, Felicity wasn't surprised by them because she's seen them before. Diggle and I were playing a game of basketball when Carly and Felicity showed up to take Diggle to lunch." _If only Felicity could hear him now. See? He could lie. Like a politician in an election year._

The relieved smile that Laurel gave him told him that she believed his story. He smiled back at her and while they ate, the conversation returned to mundane, everyday topics.

* * *

Laurel couldn't believe she'd fallen so easily into her old mindset. Of course there was a completely rational reason for her uncertainties. She knew Oliver, probably better than anyone. There was nothing for him to hide.

Oliver's phone was sitting on the table next to his plate and just as they were finishing their meal it vibrated with the receipt of a text message. Laurel glanced at the phone when it began to vibrate. She was surprised to see the pretty blonde IT girl's face on the screen, indicating that the text was from her. That was all she saw before Oliver snatched the phone from the table to check the message. "I'm sorry, it seems there's a problem at the club. I'm going to have to cut this short." He said.

Laurel replied, "Oh no worries, I need to get back to CNRI anyway." Oliver quickly paid their bill and they exited the restaurant together. Oliver seems distracted and Laurel wonders what emergency has come up at the club that Tommy couldn't handle on his own. "Well I guess I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Tell you what, how about I cook you dinner tonight in your apartment? To make up for the abrupt end to lunch."

"Deal. See you tonight!" She said with a smile and reaches up to give him a kiss and he distractedly gives her his cheek and heads for his motorcycle.

As he puts his helmet on, she hears him say, "Talk to me Felicity, what have you got?" Then he drives away and the rest of his conversation is lost in the sounds of the city. Laurel doesn't doubt the explanation that Oliver gave her, _I know him and I know that wasn't a lie_, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something more that she was missing. And that something had to do with Felicity Smoak. But what was it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I think this is it! I hope you all have enjoyed this story and are happy with the way things progressed in the story. Thank you so much for all of the support in reviews, favorites and follows. I could not have asked for anything more. I do not plan on continuing beyond this chapter, but anything can happen! Enjoy!

* * *

Oliver looked at Laurel over the rim of his wine glass. He was leaning against the counter, waiting for Laurel to finish slicing a piece of apple pie for him, contemplating what exactly felt…_off_ about the evening. He was happy to be there, with her. Granted, he did have his next target in the back of his mind. Tonight was going to be tough, but he had no doubts that the three of them (Team Arrow he had dubbed them, at least in his mind) could handle it without any fuss. Then it hit him. That was what felt off about the night. Tonight was very much like many of the nights he and Laurel had spent together before the island. The difference tonight was that he didn't share with her what he was thinking and he wouldn't be staying the night. Lost in thought, he turned slightly to check the time on the stove and bumped into Laurel, spilling his red wine on his white shirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." He said as he peeled the shirt off to soak it. "Is there a t-shirt here I can wear out?" He asked.

"Sure, let me get you one." He thought she looked a little shell shocked as she walked down the hall. His scars must be very difficult for her to look at, even now.

* * *

Laurel started going through her drawers to find a t-shirt that would fit Oliver. She wasn't really thinking about the task, however. Burned into her mind's eye was the fresh tattoo that decorated his rib cage. She probably wouldn't have even noticed it, but the way he turned when he asked her about the t-shirt made her mind flash back to the waterpark and where she had seen that same tattoo before. Could it be a coincidence Oliver and Felicity had matching tattoos? She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling it was no coincidence. She took the shirt she'd found out to Oliver and after finishing their pie, they said their goodbyes. Laurel needed to talk to someone, so she got her things together and headed to the club to talk to Tommy. The three of them had been friends forever. If anyone would have some insight on Oliver, it would be Tommy.

Just before she got to Verdant, Laurel spotted Oliver walking into Big Belly Burger. _That's strange, we just ate._ She thought, as she parked a few spaces down. She decided she could walk to the club from here and see what Oliver was up to at the same time. She walked slowly in front of the restaurant. Inside, she instantly picks Oliver out. He was sliding into a booth across from Felicity and Diggle. Carly walks up and hands him a drink he obviously did not order. He thanked her and the four began, what appeared to be a lighthearted conversation. Laurel felt silly. This was proof that what Oliver had told her about why he and Felicity seemed to know each other so well was completely true. She started to turn away until something else caught her attention. Felicity had said something, she didn't know what, but everyone at the table erupted into genuine belly laughs. Oliver included. Laurel couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hadn't seen Oliver that happy, relaxed and comfortable since he came back from that island. Realizing the truth made her feel as though she'd had the wind knocked out of her. _Oliver loves this girl._ She turned away from the window, tears glistening in her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

Laurel walked the rest of the way to Verdant, not sure why she still wanted to talk to Tommy. She knew that her relationship with Oliver was over. There was no insight that Tommy could provide that would change that fact. Still, she continued to the club and found Tommy easily.

Tommy saw the look on Laurel's face and knew something was up. Without preamble, he held up his finger in a 'wait one minute' sign and motioned for her follow him up the stairs to his private office. Once he shut the door, he asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Tears spilled over her lashes as she told Tommy about everything. From the waterpark, to Big Belly Burger. At first, Tommy was angry with Oliver for being so insensitive to Laurel. But after he thought about things, he realized that he really didn't think Oliver had mistreated Laurel this time. As he thought back through their relationship since Oliver had returned from the island, Tommy saw affection on both sides, but it seemed more companionable than romantic. He had a feeling that Laurel had just come to the same realization and it was a little bit of a shock to her. He put an arm around her, and she leaned into his shoulder.

"I think I knew things were different between us after he came back. It's just strange for me, I think. I don't even think he knows he's in love with that girl." She said.

"Knowing Oliver, he probably doesn't" Tommy replied with a playboy grin on his face.

"But do we really know Oliver?"

* * *

The next morning, Oliver woke stiff and sore from a particularly rough night out as the hood. He walked downstairs to find coffee, and is surprised to find Laurel instead.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"I thought we could get breakfast this morning." She replied. "There are some things I think we should talk about."

_Uh-oh. This can't be good._ He thought. _Could she have figured out his secret? No, he was too careful around her. _His face was schooled so that none of his internal thoughts played out on his face. Aloud, he replied, "That sounds great, let me get my keys."

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Oliver had gone over every time he had met with Laurel as the hood and could find no mistakes that he'd made. He decided to let her lead the conversation and get whatever was bothering her off her chest. They sit across from each other and he notices her expression is somewhat sad, but understanding and wonders again what is bothering her.

"Oliver, I know that you care about me. There is no doubt in my mind about that, it is a fact." He nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "But I don't think you are in love with me anymore. Maybe you never were." Her words hit him like a punch to his gut.

"Laurel, what-"

"No, please, Ollie, just let me finish. I'm not angry. I'm not upset with you. I think we both know that things haven't been quite the same between us since you got back. I used to know you better than anyone, but that role has been given to someone else now." At his slightly confused look, she gave him a sad smile. "It seems that when it comes to knowing you, Felicity is the expert now." She described seeing him laugh the night before and continued, "It did upset me to see you so happy with someone else. I was being selfish. I wanted to be that person for you, and I am so sorry that I'm not. However, I am so thankful that you have found friends in which you can be entirely open and honest with."

Oliver was slightly shell shocked after listening to Laurel's declaration. His only thought was that this was right. While he was surprised at how easily he was able to let his relationship with Laurel go, he realized that it wasn't really fair to either of them if they weren't diving in head first. Her proclamation that he was in love with Felicity was a little bit harder to wrap his mind around. Sure he cared for Felicity. She was one of the only people who knew the real Oliver. He tries to refute the point, but the look Laurel gives him, says his refusal lacks conviction.

"Oliver, you may not realize it yet, but that girl is something special to you. You're good at hiding it, but you can't deny it."

After a moment, they smiled at each other and finished their breakfast chatting about things that were much less complicated.

When they had finished breakfast and parted ways, Oliver decided that he would head to the foundry for a workout and think about what Laurel had said. _Did_ he care about Felicity as something more than a close friend?

* * *

Felicity was surprised at how normal things still were between her and Oliver. After the strange way he acted yesterday before his lunch date with Laurel, she kind of expected things to be slightly awkward. At least on her part. She had a tendency to talk a little too much at times. It helped that they'd had a target to track down. Oliver was all business when they were in the middle of a pursuit. But last night, he had proven to be successful, once again, in convincing the scum of Starling City to right their wrongs. The whole arrow aimed at their hearts thing probably helped. Now, walking down the stairs into the foundry, Felicity wondered which Oliver she would be facing at the bottom of the stairs.

He had obviously just finished a workout and Felicity was having a hard time keeping her eyes on his face. He smiled knowingly at her, making her blush and turn toward her computers.

"Hello, Oliver. You're here early for a Sunday. Don't you and Thea usually spend Sunday afternoons together?"

"We do, I was just about to get showered and head out. What are you doing here?" He seemed normal, if a little more cheerful this morning than he usually is.

"I have an update to run. I'm just going to get it started and leave. I wanted to make sure it had enough time to complete before we come back tonight." Felicity said, already typing away on her computers.

"Great, thanks for that. So what are you doing when you leave here?" He asked.

She turned away from her computers and regarded him curiously. "I don't really have much planned, why do you need something from me?"

"Yes, actually, I do." She looked at him expectantly, ready to mentally take note of whatever it was that he needed her for and see if she could do it from home so that she and Arielle could still have their movie afternoon before she had to come back tonight. "I need a date." Whatever she had expected him to say, that _definitely_ wasn't it.

"You what?!" She asked

"I need a date. Laurel broke things off this morning," at her sorrowful look, he added, "we were in agreement that it was the best option. Anyway, Laurel is no longer my go to date, and I need one for my afternoon with Thea. She's bringing that kid, Roy something, and I would like for you to join us."

"Oliver, join you as what? The IT girl doesn't usually hang out with the owner's family. Don't you think Thea is going to find it odd?"

Felicity was confused. Oliver was acting strange again, but now there was no Laurel between them. Although she always believed that Oliver and Laurel would call it quits, they were just too much like friends and not enough like lovers, she was still surprised that it had happened that morning. She really wanted this to be real, but she didn't entirely trust it yet.

"Felicity, you know the real me. I need someone who knows me for who I am in my everyday life. Not just in my night life."

"Laurel was the perfect candidate!" She said

He grinned as he walked closer to her. "Laurel knew 'Ollie'...'Oliver' was a stranger to her. 'Ollie' died on that island, there's only Oliver left. You, Felicity, you know me. Oliver, The Hood, The Vigilante, any name they could possibly come up with for me, you know who I really am."

Felicity couldn't quite believe her ears. _Is this really happening?_ She thought. "Oliver, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm saying, that I would like to spend some more time with you, Felicity. Outside of this basement." He said, with that adorable playboy grin on his face.

She thought about Arielle, and their movie afternoon and decided that her friend wouldn't care if they rescheduled. _In fact she'd probably threaten to tell my mom about that time when we were 13 and all the computers at school got that weird virus that made all the teachers lose their grade books if I _don't _reschedule._

She grinned back and said, "So, does this mean I have to quit my job?"

He laughed, throwing his head back and pulled her into his arms. "Felicity, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

He grinned as he leaned down and their lips met in a satisfying kiss. Felicity had never before felt the overwhelming sense of belonging.

* * *

When Oliver finally ended the kiss, he touched his forehead to Felicity's, both of them catching their breath. It had been many years since he felt as though he belonged anywhere, but right then, he knew he belonged with Felicity. He lifted his head and grinned at her dazed, flushed expression. He grabbed her hand and headed out to meet his sister and her boyfriend. _I might even feel cordial enough to lay off Roy for the day_, he thought. _Probably not._

He couldn't keep the smile off his face and his sister was sure to realize something was up, because he noticed Felicity was having the same problem. All in all, it was a beautiful problem to have.

Tonight their work would continue, but one very significant thing had changed. Now he had something worth living for.


End file.
